Liquid crystal displays belong to one kind of flat panel displays that are most widely used at present, and have characteristics of low power consumption, thin profile, light weight, low drive voltage, etc. With the development of liquid crystal flat panel display technologies, the high-end liquid crystal displays are in the developing progress toward the direction of high contrast, increased gradient of a V-T (voltage-transmittance) curve, fast response, etc.
A VA (Vertical Alignment) mode liquid crystal display panel comprises: an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are assembled together to form a cell, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates; liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a vertical mode. When no voltage is applied, liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to the substrate surface; and when a turn-on voltage is applied, an electric field is established between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Under the action of the electric field, liquid crystal molecules are rotated and turn to a direction perpendicular to the electric field to align; namely, the arranging mode of the liquid crystal molecules is changed from a vertical mode to a horizontal mode, so that a part of light exit from a polarization analyzer to gain a bright-state display. A TBA (Transverse Bend Alignment) mode is a VA mode in which a horizontal electric field and a vertical electric field are mixed in a liquid crystal display panel.